


Floss Me

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dental kink, Dentistry, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Dental Care, Fantasizing, Flossing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Hux, Kylo's boyfriend, is aghast to find out how rarely Kylo flosses (i.e. never) and he can't take it anymore, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Kylo's mind, however, takes things in a different direction, and it turns out both of them enjoy the rather unexpected results.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: Classic Kylux Throwback 2020





	Floss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for week 3 of Classic Kylux Throwback! For Kinks week, I went with either medical kink or unusual kinks, depending on exactly how you would classify someone getting aroused by dental procedures. That said, if you're sensitive to dental stuff, Hux is not actually a dentist in this, and the only thing that occurs is some flossing, so none of Kylo's teeth were harmed in the making of this fic lmao
> 
> Also Floss Me? As in Fuck Me? It's funny? Well /I/ think I'm funny so there lmao

Kylo sat on the lid of the toilet definitely not pouting, no matter what Hux would call the expression he was making. He wasn’t a child, he could do this himself. But Hux had insisted, dragged him bodily into the bathroom, and pushed him down onto the closed toilet to sit and stew while he washed his hands and got what he needed out of the cupboard.

Seriously, did Kylo _really_ need to floss?

It had all started when Hux had strong-armed him into a dentist appointment that Kylo was years overdue for. He’d had some cavities, yes, but that was normal. Hux, apparently, disagreed. He’d been badgering Kylo about ‘proper oral hygiene’ and flossing ever since they’d moved in together, but it seemed this was the last straw. Hux was no longer asking.

Hux then turned around, floss wrapped around one finger on each gloved hand and pulled taught between them. “All right, open your mouth.”

Kylo glared, just so Hux knew exactly how put out by this he was. “I really don’t see the point of this.”

“Of course you don’t,” Hux said, coming closer. “Now lean back and open your mouth.”

Kylo huffed irritably, but he did as Hux bid, tipping his head back and letting his jaw fall open. Hux leaned over him, getting into a good position. He could smell the gloves Hux wore – he always had to do everything just right – and it gave Kylo the feeling of being back at the dentist, someone looming over him, gloved hands about to probe and poke and sting. He blinked, unsure where that train of thought had come from.

Hux started on the bottom, sliding the floss between the two middle teeth, angling a bit, and then coming up and back down again to repeat the motion. Kylo scrunched his face up a bit; it didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel great either. Once he’d finished, Hux retrieved the floss again, inspected it, and adjusted his grip before moving to the next two teeth.

“See, the correct way to floss is to make sure you get down to the gumline,” Hux explained, presumably doing just that as he wiggled the floss between Kylo’s teeth. “You need to drag it down along the edge of the tooth, following it’s curve.”

A little prick of pain followed by the taste of iron had Kylo closing his eyes, whimpering a little, but Hux paid him no mind. “Then you pull back and do the same to the tooth on the other side. Ah, looks like you’re bleeding.”

The way Hux said that, so matter-of-factly, made something stir in Kylo. Like this, with his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine another scenario, one that made Kylo feel funny. Hux, a little bit older, wearing a white coat, talking in that same clinical voice. The bright bathroom lights shining through his closed eyelids could’ve been the light a dentist used, too, and it was so natural to imagine being in that place and time. Kylo didn’t know why his brain was conjuring this, but he didn’t fight it.

“This wouldn’t happen if you flossed more,” Hux admonished, moving deftly along his lower jaw, making sure to be thorough with the spaces between each tooth. “How many times have I told you?”

Kylo just made a noise, not daring to move his mouth to try to speak. The chiding just made the fantasy in his mind more real, the strict Dr. Hux tutting at him for not taking better care of his teeth. Imagining Hux in a lab coat, saying such things, made Kylo feel small in the best possible way. That, combined with the contrast between the clinical attitude and something as intimate as Hux’s fingers in his mouth, was having a much stronger effect than Kylo could’ve ever predicted.

His mind started getting floaty as Hux continued, now working on the other side of his lower jaw. The pushing pressure, then the tugging, the sensitivity of his gums, and the little pricks of pain, all of it combined to only intensify the feeling. It was then Kylo realized his cock was starting to stir.

He made a pleading noise but Hux just shushed him. “There, there. I’m almost halfway done. Keep being good for me, hm?”

That didn’t help, a sudden burst of heat making his cock throb. He kept his eyes closed, though, still imagining Dr. Hux, shame crawling up as he desperately hoped his dentist didn’t see that he was hard from this. Kylo pressed his legs together instinctively.

If Hux noticed, he didn’t pay it any mind, just moved on to the top half of Kylo’s mouth, adjusting the floss as needed so each crevice was treated by a clean piece of floss. Kylo whimpered, his jaw starting to get stiff from being open in one position for so long, but he didn’t dare close it. No, Dr. Hux certainly wouldn’t allow that and Kylo wanted to be good for him. Kylo’s cock throbbed again, chubby and trapped uncomfortably inside his jeans.

“We’re nearly there,” Hux said, shushing Kylo as he began working on the last quarter of Kylo’s mouth. “See, you can be good, you just needed a little help and instruction, right?”

Kylo let out another whimper and he opened his eyes just enough to see Hux’s face. At first glance, he was serious and focused on what he was doing, but Kylo knew him well, considering they lived together now. What he saw was the glint in Hux’s eyes and the subtle curve of his mouth. Hux was _enjoying_ this.

He couldn’t help but groan softly as he closed his eyes again, unwilling to see Hux’s reaction to that. The Dr. Hux in his mind shifted, too, taking on that same expression. Just a little hint of sadism. Kylo’s cock was straining now, getting harder with every little flash of pain as Hux finished his work, diligently removing every bit of plaque and debris from between Kylo’s teeth.

Finally, Hux finished the last spot, pulling back. “ _There_ we go. Was that so bad?”

Kylo slowly closed his jaw, making a little sound at the stiffness. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, sure that it would reveal exactly how turned on he was right now. Even Hux would find that too weird, right?

“Shhh, I know you’re stiff,” Hux said, tossing the floss and then reaching up to massage the joints of Kylo’s jaw with his still-gloved hands. “I had to be thorough, you know. It wouldn’t be this bad if you just kept up with flossing.”

Kylo couldn’t even manage to glare, just swallowed down a moan at the touch, his mind still imagining Hux in a very different outfit and profession. Reluctantly, he let his eyes flutter open, the fantasy fading. His cock didn’t get the memo, though.

“You made me bleed,” Kylo finally managed, glad he didn’t sound completely wrecked.

“That’s what you get for not flossing more often,” Hux said, half a laugh, as he pulled away.

Hux stepped back, making to turn and leave, but then he stopped, looking right at Kylo’s crotch. Hux raised his eyebrows. Kylo cringed.

“Well, now _that_ is a surprise.” Hux’s lips curved into a smirk.

Kylo glowered. “Listen, I-”

“Shh,” Hux said, in the same clinical tone he’d used earlier, making Kylo close his mouth with an audible clack. “Take your cock out but don’t move.”

Kylo ducked his head, feeling strange and floaty again, as Hux went back into the cupboard. He removed his gloves but then put on a new pair, followed by going for the lube. Barely managing to get over his shock and curiosity, Kylo unzipped his pants, pulling his cock and balls out; it was hard to resist the urge to touch himself, but he somehow knew Hux wouldn’t want him to.

When Hux turned back, he had his new gloves on and was pouring lube all over the palm of one of them. “Stay still, Kylo.”

It was that tone again and Kylo took a shaky breath as Hux wrapped his lubed, gloved hand around his cock, starting to stroke him. Kylo moaned, gripping the lid of the toilet beneath him to keep from trying to touch Hux or hurry him up. It was no-nonsense and clinical, almost a mechanical pace.

_Just like the flossing_ , Kylo thought dizzily, _or anything else a dentist would do_.

Kylo moaned, loud and echoing off the tile, but Hux just continued exactly what he was doing. The urge to thrust up into that slick, nitrile-covered grip rose up and Kylo tightened his hold on the lid below him. He was panting, desperate for _more_ , desperate to come.

“Now, Kylo,” Hux said, looking directly at him, “are you going to be good for me?”

Kylo bit his lip and nodded, a strangled cry all he was capable of. Fuck, he was _so close_ already. The texture of the glove against his cock instead of warm skin just added to the combination of clinical detachment and intimacy that had turned him on so much before.

“Then don’t come until I say,” Hux ordered and Kylo could only hope he was able to comply. “Are you going to start flossing more often?”

He nodded, but Hux gave him a squeeze. “I need you to say it.”

“Y-yes, Hux,” Kylo said, dangerously close to slipping in the ‘Dr.’. “I’ll do better in the future, I promise.”

“Good,” Hux said, increasing his pace. “And you’re going to keep brushing your teeth twice a day?”

“Yes!” Again, a little faster.

Hux’s voice was a purr when he spoke again. “Are you going to try to take better care of yourself? Much as I like seeing you in my chair, you need to do that, okay?”

Kylo had to screw his eyes shut, tensing what felt like every muscle in his body, to keep from coming. “Yes! Yes! I’ll do better, please.”

“Good boy.” He could hear the sharp, hungry, pleased curl of Hux’s lips as he moved his hand even faster. “You may come.”

It only took a handful of strokes for Kylo to comply, moaning like a wounded beast as he did, Hux working him through it. Kylo was pretty sure he was getting come all over his shirt, but it felt too blissful for him to care, his eyes rolling up and mind blanking as stars flashed behind his eyelids. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so hard from just a handjob.

When he’d finally come down from his high, Hux was standing over him, looking pleased. Kylo blinked up at him, a little sleepily, his brain barely online. Damn, that had been intense.

“Well, I think we can safely say that was an unexpected outcome,” Hux said mildly, as if he was referring to something mundane like accidentally getting someone else’s mail as opposed to Kylo apparently being horny for dentists.

“Yeah,” Kylo said, clearing his throat. “I, uh, didn’t know that would happen, by the way.”

“I figured.” Kylo’s mind was still a little fuzzy, but he did see that Hux was noticeably hard as well. “Still, if it helps you remember to bloody floss, then it still had the desired result.”

Kylo couldn’t help a mildly delirious laugh. “Well, it did. So I hope you’re happy.”

“Good,” Hux said, then looked up, contemplating. “Perhaps I should look into purchasing a lab coat.”

Kylo swallowed, speechless, his spent cock twitching at the thought.

It was Hux’s turn to laugh. “I’ll take that look as a yes.”

“Yes, please,” Kylo managed, his mouth dry.

“I’ll look into it.” Hux then reached for his fly. “But I’m going to need you to put that freshly cleaned mouth to use now, hm?”

Kylo didn’t hesitate. He hadn’t expected to feel anything other than annoyed and inconvenienced when his boyfriend had insisted on flossing his teeth for him, but, well, it seemed his dick had other ideas. As he took Hux’s cock into his mouth, Kylo couldn’t wait to find out what other things Hux might be willing to put in there once he had that lab coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
